I'm so sorry (Germany Canada tester)
by AlbinoCupcake
Summary: Canada needs some help with something and Germany is the only one he can turn to,.. Germany learns of tragic events that have occurred to the poor, forgetful Canadian. Will this bring them closer or put a strain on their good relationship. ((A/N: I don't ship them but I was bored so I wrote this.))


The meeting was dragging on annoyingly as the Canadian fiddled with his bracelet, no one was talking right now because half of them were intrigued by Japan's latest invention, the other half were just leaning back in their seats. Matthew glanced over to the side as Germany started talking to Prussia under his breath in German, the Canadian looked away and blushed.

"Meeting adjourned, have a nice day." Britain spoke up twenty minutes later, Canada slowly got up and walked out.

The German man walked out of the room quickly, Canada had to jog to catch up, with a shaking hand and clearing his throat, he decided to speak up. With his hand brushing over the German's arm, growing red as he turned and looked down at the blushing Canadian.

"How can I help you, Canada?" Germany spoke, turning around looking down with a gentle expression on his face.

"I- Can I - Please, can I ask you for a favour?" Matthew stuttered as he lowered his arm, the two stared at each other in the eyes before Prussian man stood in between and laughed.

"Why ask West when you can ask the awesome Prussia fro some help!" Laughing as they all paused, unsure on what to say as the Prussian laughed away.

Upbeat whistling made everyone stop moving and in Prussia's case, laughing, the whistling had to come from none other than America, the overprotective brother of Canada. This was not going to be good, even though all the countries were very nice and easy going. But if it looks even slightly dangerous, America will strike without getting the full story, even if it is something as innocent as asking for a favour from another person.

Alfred walked around the corner and spotted the three now frozen nations and walked forward with a curious expression on his face, standing between Canada and Prussia, holding his arms outstretched as he looked at the two German nations. Well nation and former nation..

"Leave my twin brother alone you crazies! He is innocent and Italy has told me about your sick little fantasies, no go on." Alfred stepped closer to the German men, frowning and glaring.

"Off, go on!"

Germany scowled and turned around, taking Prussia's arm as he started to stomp down the hall way, Matthew sighed and pushed his brother away, running after the retreating nations. Alfred called out as his voice called out in confusion, Matthew grabbed Prussia's arm and tugged gently, wanting to get the attention of the German men again.

"Please, , help me." Matthew spoke gently, getting desperate and sadder as he was being dragged along.

"Ja, I will help you, as long as your idiot brother does not try to interfere with the help." Germany stopped walking, causing the other two to bump into his back.

"You may call me Ludwig, you know? I think we have known each other long enough to call each other by our human names now.."

Matthew got really embarrassed as he heard what was said, burying his face into the Prussian's back, he smiled really big. Alfred stopped short of the trio and waited, looking at everyone before clearing his throat but before he could say anything, Kumajiro's voice called out as he padded into the hall while rubbing his eyes.

"Who are you?" His signature question was asked for the umpteenth time today, not that Matthew was keeping track or anything.

"Well, shall we be on our way Mr.. I mean, Ludwig?" Matthew smiled as he pulled away from the Prussian, scooping up his little polar bear.

Germany walked forward, letting go of his older brothers arm as Alfred tried to gain the attention of everyone but failing miserably, Arthur finally made an appearance as he walked back into the building, talking to some random worker. Alfred took the opportunity and ran forward trying to steal the Brits attention in order to get others to stop the trio of nations from leaving the building together.

'See how it feels to be ignored, America?' Matthew thoughts bitterly as he exited the building first, babbling to Ludwig about his issue and praying that the other can fix it before anything bad really happens.

"I see, that should be an easy fix but do you have it with you or should I come over and take a look at it? I am free today and tomorrow, which ever is more convenient for you, Matthew.." Ludwig spoke as they stood in the parking lot, Prussia was now distracted by Spain and France who called the albino over.

"Its at home right now, I wasn't able to bring it along because of the complications but today would be very convenient for me." Matthew smiled as Ludwig nodded and lead him to his car, Kumajirou started to squirm and complain of hunger.

"Yes, okay, I will take a look and see what I can do." Ludwig opened and closed the door as Matthew entered and sat down in the passenger seat.

Silence, save for a certain little bear, stretched on between the two countries as they rode to France's house, not that it was far or anything from the meeting hall but no one wanted to go out of their way to walk to the man's house. Ludwig cleared his throat a bit as the car rolled to a gentle stop, Matthew hopped out, running to the front door so he can yell something to the large estate before turning around and waving the German forward and motioning him to follow around to the garage.

"I'm hungry!" Kumajirou spoke again before biting the Canadians hand before jumping off and going to look for something to eat.

As he exited his car and witnessed the bear bite the country, Ludwig's voice softened in concern as he approached to look at the Canadians hand.

"Are you okay, Canada? He did not hurt you too much, did he?" the German spoke as he grabbed the bitten hand and inspected it.

Matthew shook his head and gently pulled his hand back, motioning the German to the garage for the aid of fixing a car, hoping with all hope that the car is fixable. Not that Canada hated the thought of buying a new car if it was needed but for sentimental reasons, it would be a little difficult to part ways with the current vehicle. Ludwig popped the hood of the car as Matthew stood aside, thinking of different scenarios and how to hold himself if he heard the worst news possible.

"I see-" Ludwig finally spoke after ten minutes of pawing around inside, grabbing a tool from the box, not that Matthew knew anything about mechanics or building anything..

Quietly, Matthew watched before sneaking out and getting some drinks, cutting up some fruit as well as making a few sandwiches. Hopefully the other country enjoyed the snack, but if he didn't Matthew pulled out some numbers for restaurants and decent fast food places they could go to, he needed to find a way to repay the other man for helping him with his car. Carefully carrying the tray back to the garage as the German was finally closing the hood and stepping away while brushing some sweat from his brow. The move caused Matthew's heart to make itself known by pounding in his ears, Ludwig turned and smiled as the tray was offered up.

"Thank you, I was just getting hungry." Ludwig smiled as he took a drink and sandwich, drinking it quickly before nibbling on the bread, it was not anything special just lemonade and peanut butter and banana.

"Is this banana? Wow, I haven't had this for a long time! I forgotten how good it was!"

Sighing in relief as he set the tray down, Matthew took a bite of the cut up apple, watching as the other man wandered about the car to take the last few looks before stepping back and setting his cup down. Concern and shock spread over the German's face as he knelt down, his fingers gently brushing against the side of the car, the dents and scratches were too noticeable, Matthew frowned a bit. It looked like it had been fixed multiple times, the doors edges were a bit scratched up as the paint job seemed to have changed over the years. Ludwig resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the lack of professionalism from the previous fixes for this poor, used to be gorgeous car.

"What happened here, I have never scene a car this scratched up without being inside a ditch or the junk yard, what did you do?" Ludwig spoke as he stood up, looking at the other dents and scratches on the car, frowning as he walked.

"Well, it was just a little car accident, it was my fault and I was the only one to get scratched up. The other was a semi-truck, nothing too bad, I mean they covered most of the dents but the other ones were not fixable or able to be covered up." Matthew looked away as he replied, the apple was crushed in his hands as he recalled the day, it was scary but he was just glad that no one was hurt.

_x_

_Flashback mode.._

_Matthew was driving down the quiet highway, only two or three cars would pass by every once and a while and none were going the same way as Matthew, it was pretty perfect. The sun was hidden behind the trees as the blue sky was not host to any cloud, nothing could go wrong on this perfect day._

"_Who are you?" Kumajiro spoke as he looked around the car, sitting in the passengers seat with the window half open._

"_I am Canada.." Matthew sighed as he let his eyes glance over to the cell phone that sat in the cup holder underneath the radio, for a split second the car lost control as it swerved dangerously to the left. _

"_Maple!"_

_Matthew growled through clenched teeth as he looked up and regained the control of his car, sighing in relief as he eased back into the proper lane, Kumajiro said something but the pounding of his heart made the bears voice fall silent. Cursing under his breath as a car honked before zooming past, at least they were okay, because humans in car accidents are almost never a happy ending. _

"_Distracted driving, no matter how deserted the highway may be, is never a good thing. Remember Matthew, keep your eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel, unless you are parking but that is another story." Matthew spoke through gritted teeth, the bear was still panicking._

_Keeping alert, Matthew continued on down the road, the polar bear end up sleeping as the something loomed over the air, despite the attention Matthew paid, it just was not good enough to anticipate the situation that was arriving. Nothing was out of the ordinary as the highway stretched on, nothing on the roads to cause problems nor a lot of people but this had to happen in the worst possible way at the worst possible time.._

_"Text message from: Alfred, would you like to hear the message?" The automated voice spoke, startling Matthew as he forgot he set his car and phone up like that._

"_Read message." Matthew responded, preparing himself for something idiotic that his older brother had planned up._

"_Bro! Listen up, England is in one of his pissy moods and I heard that he was heading to your place for some reason. So I am coming over to protect you because I am the hero! .. End of message. Do you wish to hear it again?" The automated voice spoke, annoying the Canadian more than the message itself did._

"_No, delete message."_

_Silence stretched on now, Matthew's mind drifted off to different possibilities on why England would come over when he was angry instead of going to someone else, not that Matthew was annoyed or anything but it was concerning. Their relationship was good but sometimes it felt like England did not care at most points, if it had nothing to do with their countries._

"_Maybe I am just over thinking this.." Matthew sighed as he glanced down at his phone which now started to blink, maybe it was just a dead battery or maybe he was just seeing things now. _

_Taking a little longer than it should, Matthew leaned closer to look at his phone when the semi-truck lost control on the road and swerved into Matthew's lane, the Canadian did not notice or was able to react in time. The truck's front swerved and swung up crashing into the side of Matthew's car, sending the vehicle rolling towards a nearby ditch, everything in his body told him to protect his bear from flying and that is what he did. Throwing his seatbelt off and jumping to the passenger seat as the car did the first two rolls, the Canadian yelped as he made contact with the top of the car and was thrown about before settling into the ditch in a pool of glass and other broken objects. A voice called out but he could not find the power to say anything as his bear scratched at him to answer, but the Canadians vision was starting to fade around the edges. Everything in his body screamed with pain as the car door was violently pulled open, the scratched up face of a stranger peered in and reached out for Matthew, who at this point was having trouble breathing. Sirens wailed as time ticked on, police officers and EMTs entered the scene, the other driver was talking to keep Matthew awake, then everything went silent._

_x_

Ludwig was supporting Matthew who suddenly fell over and started crying, Kumajiro came into the garage and started pawing at his owner, the German picked the fallen country and brought him into the house. Some horrible memory was triggered when the question was asked, feelings of guilt ate away at him as he gently laid the other nation down on the couch when they staggered into the room, everything was silent.

"Mathieu? Mathieu! What happened here!?" Francis came running into the room and dropping to his knees beside the passed out and crying Canadian.

No response came from the nation on the couch, so the worried French man turned to the German in anger as he stood up, looking into the others eyes. Finger poking into the strong chest, speaking quickly as the annoyance and worry built up in the room, causing the atmosphere to press down on everyone.

"What did you to my Mathieu, you big brute! Why is he in such a state and you better hurry up and tell me before I lose it!" Francis growled as he pushed the German back.

Time ticked on as the German explained the situation from the beginning to the point where the Canadian fell into a pool of tears and then passed out, the French man stood and waited, shifting his glance to the younger nation on the couch.

"L-Ludwig? .. Hm, eh?! Oh no, I am so sorry for falling asleep on you!" Matthew sat up and glanced around, spotting the other nations.

"Papa! Welcome home!"

Francis smiled as he walked over to sit down on the couch, gently brushing the younger ones hair back, speaking quietly in French while the German man stood off and looked out the window. Matthew nodded a little and stood up, walking over to his new friend with a soft smile, placing a hand on the pale forehead of the younger nation. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but the pain reflected in the violet eyes were enough to break the most cold hearted person in the world, neither the French or German man could resist pulling Matthew into their arms.

"Its okay, mon petit, you are safe now. Papa is here to help you in any way, so please, don't cry any more." Francis spoke quietly, stroking the soft hair on his sons head, his accent was hitting the words in a way that would make anyone melt.

Ludwig grinned as he gently wiped the tears away from the slightly flushed face, the glasses were now askew as they locked eyes, both going as red as tomatoes. Francis watched their little interaction but said nothing, he was silently cheering on his son in hopes that they work something out because they would be a really cute couple.

"I will be right back, let me grab something for you." Ludwig stood up quickly and walked out of the room before Matthew had the chance to react.

Francis leaned back and watching as many mixed emotions flashed in the eyes as Matthew stared across the room towards the wall full of random pictures through certain parts in the past. Everything was quiet until Ludwig made his way back in the house, Kumajiro stood in the way a few times as if he was trying to protect the Canadian right now.

"I'm sorry little bear, but may I get past? I need to give Matthew something.." Ludwig spoke, kneeling down to look the bear in the eyes.

"Follow me." was all the bear said as he grabbed Ludwigs hand and dragged him down the hall into a room.

Ludwig voiced his protests but was cut short when the bear closed the door to the room they entered, it was covered in news paper clippings, pictures and had a gloomy feeling over it. Walking to the nearst clipping, Ludwig was intrigued as it showed a picture of Matthew with longer hair and grey eyes but he was not smiling or receiving a reward for something. Matthew was laying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, IV was hooked up in his hand as a reporter stood nearby. The room that was shown in the picture held flowers, little candies and some cards, the country looked even smaller than ever. What really caught his eye was the words under and beside the picture..

"Teen miraculously survives fatal crash which claimed the life of two people, he is now recovering in the local hospital with only minor cuts and broke arm."

as well as..

"Matthew Williams, the strong youth who survived the deadly crash tells us what happened and how it felt to be thrown by a semi-truck into a near by ditch. The father of Matthew is encouraging the teen to forget the incident and has kept as much news withheld until the youth has fully recovered."

The German man scanned the article, it was full of nothing but sadness, which was to be expected but to see something like that to happen to a young nation is heartbreaking. No one else had said anything of this, maybe Francis wanted it that way so no one would pester Matthew about the details, it was good thinking on the French man's part. Even though forgetting something like this might hold more pain than remembering and owning up to what happened, but then again that was just Ludwig's point of view.

"Look!" The bear held a newspaper clipping up to Ludwig, to which he took and started reading.

**x**

**Brave teen rescued children and animals from burning building.**

_Matthew Williams, 18, ran into a burning building to save the children that were trapped inside as well as their pets. Upon interview the teen said he only did what anyone would and he was there when the building caught fire. _

"_Well,there were no fire fighters yet and I didn't want the children or the animals to be in there for any longer than they should. So I chalked up the courage and ran inside, breaking down the door and grabbing the children two by two. Thankfully they were not injured, just shaken up too much.." Matthew spoke with a grim expression on his face. _

_When authorities arrived on the scene moments later, the house was already damaged beyond repair, the children had no physical injuries but the after effects of the fire are yet to be shown, they were immediately rushed to the near by hospital. The government had called upon Matthew to give him an award for his bravery, the date has yet to be announced but officials are saying it should be sooner rather than later._

_x_

Ludwig sat on the ground as he picked another clipping up, ignoring the bear as it started saying something, but the figure next to the distracted German started reading over his shoulder.

Tears falling down had brought Ludwig back to the present, turning around he noticed that Matthew was sitting there, his face hovering inches over the German's exposed shoulder. Feeling guilty yet closer, Ludwig pulled Matthew into a tight embrace, tossing the newspaper down as the tears flowed freely.

"I'm sorry.." Ludwig muttered out as they sat in the tight embrace, tears falling from his eyes as Matthew started to shake out of fear and sadness.

"I am so sorry.."

…..

((A/N: Well, I do not know how to write this and how to end this.. I am not a 100% sure if I will go back and edit the day lights out of this or if I will just leave it as is.  
Germany and Canada are close in relations, I do not really ship Canada and Germany. I know the Canada is technically older than Germany, but Germany has that older brother feel to him and well Canada needs more of that in my opinion. (Okay, I know that it was stated that Germany's physical age is like 20 and Canada's is not stated directly. I just went under the assumption that Canada is the same age or a year younger than America, but I just went with 18.. Judge all you want, but I think Canada and older brother Germany is so cute!) Sorry for this train wreck of a fanfic...))


End file.
